Murder
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una asesina despiadada es liberada, y cierto pelirosa es el encargado de "cuidarla" ¿Sobrevivirá o morirá en el intento? ¿Podrá existir algo entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAOS! hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí lo lamento mucho pero estamos terminando el año y todo esta tan ajetreado en el colegio, normalmente escribo historias casi "mágicas" y dulces, pero esta vez leyendo sobre asesinos en serie se me ocurrio este fic, tengo otros fics escritos sin subir pero quisiera avanzar un poco más, **

**En este fic quizás la "imagen" de Lucy y de algun pj por ahi no será la misma, tambien quisiera que se abstenieran de hablar mal de cualquier pj, no se si recibiran esta historia como mis otros trabajos, espero a mis lectoras de siempre y nuevos (as) les guste, **

**Esta historia la pareja principal será Natsu x Lucy ¿Morira o sobrevivira a Lucy?**

**Este primer capitulo es algo asi como la presentacion (? etto no se como hacer fanfics violentos o sádicos xd si alguien pudiera "guiarme" para escribir algo asi Loke se los agradeceria D:**

**Estoy trabajando en un proyecto de fairy tail inmenso de 80 oneshots, y llevo 1 JAJAJAJA :,I es porque escribo sola mis fanfics :nosecuandoterminare: **

**Atte _ Loke**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus Personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Murder**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 : Historial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban dentro de un gran lugar completamente obscuro, lo único que iluminaba era un foco enorme sobre la "entrevistada",

una chica rubia, de 23 años aparentando unos 17, ojos cafés no muy oscuros, tez pálida, esposada por las muñecas,

Y al lado de la chica un hombre de edad, con expresión de cansancio, quizás por la edad, con un block de notas en sus manos,

pasando de un lado a otro una fina pluma de tinta azul, aclarándose la garganta para la "entrevista".

.

E: Lucy Heartfillia, acusada de múltiples asesinatos, ¿Recuerdas tu primera víctima?

Lucy: No muy claro, ha pasado tiempo, pero sí **-la chica no se inmutó por la pregunta directa-**

E: ¿Quién era en tu vida? Me refiero a Loke Lion.

Lucy: Leo... **-repitió mentalmente unas cuantas veces y levantó su cabeza para responder-** era mi esposo y el padre de mi futuro hijo. -respondió con simpleza-

E: ¿Qué motivos la empujaron a eso?

Lucy: Nos casamos jóvenes, apenas con 18 y 19 años, nuestro matrimonio era normal... o al menos eso parecía. Loke tenía problemas de alcoholismo y me agredía verbalmente, consiguió rehabilitarse y todo volvió como antes. Ese día me enteré que estaba embaraza pero él se lo tomó de forma horrible, yo NO iba a traer un niño para que sufriera y fuera maltratado,

E: ¿Eso significa que abortó?

Lucy:** -empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte, empezando a perturbar a aquel hombre-** ¿Usted qué piensa?

E: Continúe...

Lucy: Estaba perdida y confusa por lo que acaba de hacer, uno de los pecados más horribles que alguien pueda cometer... arrebatarle la vida a un ser indefenso que no puede hacer nada. Loke llegó furioso y apestaba a alcohol, empezó a agredirme y perdí el control... Como era la cocina había una cuchilla cerca...** -torció rápidamente la boca, sonriendo amplia y escalofriante-** ¿Quiere saber qué le hice?

.

E: No es necesario** -tosió casi con nerviosismo después de anotar aquello-** ¿Qué hizo luego?

Lucy: Me fui a otra ciudad donde conocí a alguien interesante...

E: Sting Eucliffe ¿Era él?

Lucy: Fuimos novios durante un tiempo, hizo que olvidara todo el asunto, pero siempre hay algo que arruina lo perfecto. Cuando llegué a casa más temprano de lo usual escuché ruidos "raros", y ... ¡¿Que cree que era?! Minerva y Sting revolcándose en nuestro departamento, la ira me poseyó y los ataqué a ambos, Sus entrañas parecían-

.

E: Suficiente, Según su historial usted se mudó de ciudad nuevamente ¿Se le hace familiar el apellido Dreyar?

Lucy: **-suelta un bufido molesta**- A esas alturas la locura apenas empezaba, Mirajane se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, y tenía un novio que se me insinuaba, pero cuando él decidió terminar con todo ese asunto lo asesiné -frunció el ceño- cuando llegó la policía Mira me estaba golpeando y forcejeando así que la detuvieron, intentó dispararme pero irónicamente la bala revotó e impactó contra ella.

.

E: Hace unos años había una modelo muy reconocida en algunos lugares, Jenny Realight ¿Tenía algunos motivos fuertes para hacerle aquello?

Lucy: ¿Modelo? ¿Sabía que tenía un segundo trabajo? Solía pararse en una esquina con poca ropa, Simplemente me desagradaba.

.

E: Usted fue la sospechosa sobre el caso del matrimonio Fullbuster.

Lucy: Lo hice. **-respondió secamente-**

E: ¿Sería mucho pedir que me explicara?

Lucy: Estaba desquiciada y solía andar provocativa mente solo para atraer victimas, encontré uno... pero cuando Lockser entró y nos vio en una forma comprometedora estalló en ira, no me gustaron sus palabras y los dos cayeron en el río carmesí.

.

E: También el matrimonio Cheney.

Lucy: Yukino fue mi única amiga verdadera pero mantuvo en secreto su relación con Rogue.

.

E: ¿Durante tu infancia pasó algo?

Lucy: Jude mató a mi madre enfrente de mis ojos, y luego a él mismo, Luego me enviaron con mi tía y estuve con ella hasta que cumplí 18 y me casé con Loke.

.

E: Lucy Heartfilia, 23 años, serás libre pero a la menor falla,tu condena será la pena de muerte, estarás constantemente vigilada de todas tus acciones, y no podrás salir de Magnolia. -tomó un martillo algo pequeño y golpeó la mesa dictando la "sentencia".

.

Lucy Heartfilia, una peligrosa asesina, queda libre bajo vigilancia en las calles de Magnolia, ¿Habrá nuevas victimas?

.

.

Salí de aquel lugar sobando mis muñecas con molestia, al menos me habían soltado, ¿Quién será el tipo que me tenga que "cuidar"? Tch, no será difícil evadirlo, No es un mal lugar, Miré a mi alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la dirección que me indicaron. Cuando llegué lanzé mis cosas por ahí y solté una estrepitosa risa, daba igual si alguien me escuchaba,

-** Prepárense personas de Magnolia, no dudaré un momento en acabar con alguno de ustedes** -reí fuertemente, perturbando a cualquiera que me hubiera escuchado, hasta caer dormida.

.

.

**- Hey chico, no puedes despegarle ni un ojo, esa chica es peligrosa-**

**- Lo se jefe** -soltó una sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños colmillos-

**- Y también cuida tu espalda, por mucho que se vea amabl-**

**- Lo entiendo -respondió despreocupado -**

**- ¿Acaso quieres preguntarle a los mutilados cadáveres como es Heartfilia?** - alzó un poco su voz-

**- ¡Me encargaré personalmente que no lastime a nadie! Prepárate Lucy Heartfilia-**

.

.

Capítulo 1 fin

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAOS! Agradezco a los que les gusto el inicio de mi nuevo proyecto, disculpen si es algo corto pero la escuela me da trabajos y mi cabeza explota ahhh pero aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo, les contare algo como momento curioso? jajajaja el otro dia estaba conversando y alguien dijo que era chico :noviomifotodeperfil: xD es porque me puse kuroganenoloke y firmo como loke? why? **

**hare un mini concurso (? el que adivine mi nombre le dedicare un one shot de alguna pareja que tal? no? no? :okya: he aqui la pista**

**A******a (?**

**Atte _ Loke**

anikasukino5d: **cierto cierto xd esto nació cuando leía fichas de asesinos en serie****_  
_**

yesschristopher: **la volvi algo loca pero creo que no me quedo tan mal su "personalidad"**

yunehinata: **gracias por leer, espero que los siguientes capitulos tambien te agraden**

sakuradragneelheartfillia: **entonces que caiga la lluvia de odio a algun pj?XD**

: **de verdad te parecio escalofriante? awwww yeahhhh yo quería dar esa sensación pero al leerlo yo misma no me parecio que quedara terrorifico, gracias! por leer !**

: **pronto?! imposibru (? esque la tarea D: ! gracias por leer !**

fenixnoseishin: **gracias por leer! me alegro que te haya gustado**

**Loke: **en este fic aparecieron lectores hombres D: nunca me habia pasado... *llora gaymente en su rincon* espero que sigan leyendo y gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar algun review !-w-

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus Personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Murder**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2 : Reconociendo terreno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando me desperté gracias al los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, me di cuenta de que no había nadie a mi alrededor, Solo esperaba que alguien me vigilara ¿Es tan fácil escapar?. Me vestí con una blusa blanca media manga, dejando desabrochado el primer botón, a veces hacía que me ahogara, junto con unos pantalones ajustados negros.

Bajé para prepararme una taza de té, a pesar de que tenía sueño yo odiaba el café, era amargo y ni con un tarro de azúcar entero podría pasar una simple taza de café. ¿De qué forma podré librarme de mi "vigilante"? Incluso una pequeña cuchara de postre podía ser una fatal arma en mis manos.

Desde hacía tiempo que aprendí como usar todo tipo de objetos como arma, desde aquella victima que no recuerdo el nombre, la até de manos y usé diferentes objetos, sus gritos podían compararse a una dulce melodía de una antigua caja musical. Empecé a reírme eufórica algo excitada al recordar aquella vez cuando descubrí como hacer daño con cepillo de dientes, mi risa comenzó a ser fuerte, pero fui callada por una mano que cubría mi boca.

No entré en desesperación, simplemente me incliné hacia atrás para ver a aquel que había hecho callar mi estrepitosa risa.

Un hombre vestido con una camisa holgada negra y unos pantalones azul obscuro, junto con un par de botas similar a las de los militares que van a guerra. Y su cabello... era...

**- Shh, despertarás a los vecinos -**

**- Mhp -**

**- ¿Qué?** -me miró como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez, el muy tarado tenía aún su mano tapando mi boca, por lo que le di un mordisco fuerte, pero no al punto de sacarle sangre.

**- ¡Ah! Lo lamento -**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - me paré en frente de él haciendo una mueca de molestia.

**- Es mi departamento** -contestó con simpleza esbozando a mi parecer una estúpida sonrisa.

**- Pero aquel viejo dijo qu-**

**- Yo soy el que te vigilará, así que les dije que podías quedarte en mi departamento**- seguía sonriéndome.

**- ¿Sabes quién soy?** -por primera vez en años agaché mi cabeza.

**- Claro que lo sé, no soy tonto -**

**- Pues lo pareces, ¡Mira que dejar que una asesina peligrosa se alojara en tu departamento como si fuera alguien normal!** - le grité exasperada.

**- ¿Eres un ser humano no? Esta es mi forma de cuidarte** -seguía sonriendo con su sonrisa despreocupada, incluso sabiendo que yo mataba a sangre fría sin remordimientos.

**- Tu esposa podría molestarse si sabe quien soy en realidad -**

**- No tengo esposa ni familia así que puedes andar por ahí como se te dé la gana, después de todo este es tu nuevo hogar no? -**

**- ¡Incluso sigues sonriéndome! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡Una persona como yo no merece ser tratada así! -**

**- Si llegas a escapar me dijeron que no dudara en matarte** -sacó de entre sus ropas un arma blanca, algo desgastada y se veía claramente una mancha seca de sangre antigua-** Pero planeo convertirte en un aporte a la sociedad! -**

**- Estúpido... -**

**- Soy Natsu Dragneel, 26 años, ¡Llevémonos bien**! -extendió su mano sonriendo.

**- Eres un personaje algo ... interesante** -señalé su cabello color rosa y sentí como me ardían los ojos- Lucy Heartfilia, 23 años, y trabajaba asesinando gente -

**- ¡Vaya trabajo Luce!** - y rió normalmente como si fuera alguien ordinaria del montón.

Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, algo que nunca había visto, solo una vez que vagamente recuerdo, los ojos me ardían y por primera vez en años exploté en llanto, ira, frustración, amargura, todo lo que retuve en estos años.

**- ¿Estás bien? -**

**- No** -fui honesta con aquel extraño hombre que desconocía, él no me rechazaba. Y sentí el impulso de abrazarlo y sentir aquella calidez que solo otra persona puede darte.

No dudó dos veces en acariciarme mi cabello, abrazarme, y repetirme una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

.

Después de tanto llorar el cansancio me ganó estando aun "protegida" por aquel hombre.

**- ¿Tienes sueño?**-corrí mi rostro evitando mirarle directamente.

**- Sí -**

**- Entonces a dormir** -rió y me cargó como si fuera aún una pequeña, hasta la cama en la que había dormido anteriormente, y me arropó con algo de dulzura. Algo que extrañaba.

**- Duerme bien Luc**e -cerré los ojos solo para no verlo, pero sentí como besaba delicadamente mi frente y se iba.

Pero tomé su meñique y abrí los ojos para hablar, no me importaba lo que estaba pasando.

**- ¿P-porque eres amable?** -sonrió y se sentó cerca de mi sin soltar mi mano.

**- Porque no me importa tu pasad**o -secó unas lágrimas de mi rostro y me sonrió cálida mente- ** He cuidado de muchos, pero tú no eres como ese grupo de locos.**

**- ¿E-estás seguro? -**

- ¿Estas sonrojada? -solté un grito ahogado ante sus palabras, ya que todo esto era nuevo para mí- **Descansa.**

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a soltar la mano de aquel que me aceptó, solo sonrió y se escabulló dentro de la cama para abrazarme.

**- Buenas noches**- susurré algo débil.

**- Que descanses Luce -**

.

A la mañana siguiente se veía una chica sentada en el comedor con mirada fría, como solía ser.

**- Pensé que habíamos progresado Luce**- el chico hizo un pequeño puchero.

** - Tch -**

**- Al parecer este trabajo será dur**o -el chico suspiró y siguió haciendo su papeleo diario.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAOS! como se han dado cuenta (creo(?)) no había actualizado ni publicado un simple one-shot, las razón más grande es que solo falta noviembre y para termino de clases y los profesores nos tienen haciendo disertaciones, informes y tareas, ni si quiera he podido jugar psp o alguno de mis juegos ;-; **

**Se me ha hecho algo difícil la "vida escolar" debido a los problemas que tengo al relacionarme con mis "compañeros" si me describiera sería "tsundere" o "tsunshun",**

**Les pido disculpas si este capítulo no me salido tan natural como otros, o si esperaban mucho más, el capitulo iba a subirlo ayer pero el sueño me vencio D: como me falta un mes para salir de clases podre actualizar normalmente (ire a kung fu asi que no se xD) **

**quisiera preguntarles a los lectores *preguntarandom* alguien esta interesado en rolear con pjs de fairy tail? :I**

**N.d.L: Estoy trabajando en algunos fics largos y oneshots que espero subir pronto, espero que les agraden. atte: Loke**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus Personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Murder**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dijo que me transformaría en alguien que aportara a la sociedad, y al parecer no se le olvidó.

Era casi medio día pero yo aún seguía en cama sin ganas de levantarme.

.

Llegó empujando las puertas con algo de entusiasmo y abrió las pesadas cortinas para dejar pasar la luz, me moví inquieta y me tapé y abracé fuertemente las sábanas.

**- Luce ya es hora de levantarse, ademas te tengo una sorpresa** -de seguro estaba sonriendo.

**- Bien por ti -**

**- ¡Levántate ya Lucy!** -comenzó a jalar mis sábanas y sin darnos cuenta empezamos una pequeña guerra para pie .

Pero me tropecé y perdí, así que tuve que levantarme.

.

**- ¡Adivina que!** -dijo emocionado, parecía un niño impaciente.

**- Escúpelo** - le respondí como siempre cortante dándole unos café.

**- ¡Te conseguí un trabajo! -**

Casi podía ver el arco iris cuando escupí el café que me estaba tomando en la cara de Natsu.

Solo soltó una carcajada típica de él y empezó a hablarme de cómo lo consiguió, pero me perdí y no lo seguí escuchando.

.

Ese iba a ser mi primer intento para ser un aporte, pero la gente normal definitivamente no quiere a una peligrosa delincuente trabajando en su tienda.

.

Me sorprendí al ver que era una pastelería, Natsu forcejeó mucho para que me bajara de su auto y para que entrara en el amplio centro comercial, recorrimos un poco hasta llegar a una lujosa y gran tienda pastelera.

Mi trabajo sería llevar las órdenes a la mesa de cada uno de loa clientes junto con el resto de las muchachas que trabajan allí.

Todas incluida la jefa eran tan amables como Natsu.

.

Pero duré dos días, ya que ellas no estaban enteradas de mi pasado.

Empezaron a evitarme y me lanzaban miradas furiosas ya que por mi culpa ya casi no habían clientes. La jefa estaba molesta y me despidió dándole disculpas a Natsu pero no perdería más clientes

De alguna forma estaba un poco, sólo un poco deprimida, ya que Natsu se había esforzado en encontrarme un buen trabajo y me había apoyado a pesar de lo que había hecho antes.

.

**- No te preocupes Luce, ya encontraremos otro trabajo que sea adecuado a ti** -sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

En ese momento parecía tan niña, tan indefensa y desprotegida del mundo exterior. Pero no me importaba si él estaba ahí conmigo.

**- G-gracias Natsu...** -susurre tan bajo de modo que no me escuchara.

-** De nada** -pero si lo hizo.

.

El mundo podía ser cruel pero no todo lo de el.

.

Pasaron dos semanas completas en las que Natsu estuvo buscando casi tienda por tienda, se veía cansado, lo deduje ya que podían notarle unas leves ojeras.

.

Hasta que llego haciendo nuevamente alboroto en la cocina gritando.

**- ¡Te conseguí alg... ¿Luce?** -me miró como si me hubiera pillado in fragante en un acto ilegal pero era muy diferente de lo que se imaginaba.

**- ¿Estas cocinando?** -ensanchó su sonrisa acercándose a mi.

**- ¿Acaso no lo ves?** -me sonrojé violentamente y aparte mi vista de la de él que seguía observándome con una mirada penetrante.

**- Me alegro que estés mejorando** - me rodeó por atrás con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, respiraba exageradamente cerca de mi cuello.

.

Nunca me había puesto nerviosa por alguna situación.

Sonreí, quizás por el nerviosismo, o porque me sentía feliz.

Nada de las cosas que estaban pasando las planeé, mataría al "cuidador" y escaparía lejos, quizás luego atentaría con mi vida, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeado.

.

_No esperaba enamorarme de él._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
